Face to Face with Someone New
by AnikaAnn
Summary: In the time of crisis, it seems the Avenges are never there for them. To make up their previous and possibly future absence, they want to offer a late engagement gift or an early wedding one. Their new member, the Scarlet Witch, might be able to help with that. A 'Matt can see fic'. Yes, there is fluff and a bit of smut. Standalone or part of the 'Damned' 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

Either a standalone or a part of Damned 'verse. If read as a part of 'Damned', set about three months after the epilogue of 'Ready to Suffer, Ready to Hope'.

Matt's POV.

This thing actually was on some sort of a bucket list of mine. There's also a soulmate AU, but I don't think that's happening anytime soon :)) So enjoy this one?

Title inspired by Halsey's Eyes Closed (I find the 'stripped version' particularly lovely. Both versions are awesome though).

-.-.-.-.-

 **Face to Face with Someone New**

It was a strange darkness that surrounded him. Waking up never felt like this – there was always something, something more. But now he could only sense a few things; the bed he was lying in, soft sheets, not even covering him, door in the corner and something mechanical above them. It was a speaker, he realized. The flames of his world shrunk to the one single room he was in; the only thing he was perfectly aware of was himself – his own body, his own heartbeat.

Before he could panic, he remembered. He was at the Avengers tower. Young woman with very long hair, smelling of daises and something dangerous, had tried to— she had tried to… restore his vision. The Scarlet Witch hadn't been sure herself if it would work or how long the effect would last, but she had been more than willing to try. It was supposed to be an engagement gift (what that was, Matt had no idea) or an early wedding one; in case it wouldn't work, Stark had something as a back-up plan, Matt had overheard him saying that. Honestly, Matt didn't care much for it; he would be delighted if he was able to see for even five minutes and that was something no money in the world could provide.

He swallowed, the sound too loud in the sound-proof room. He was scared to open his eyes. What if really it hadn't worked? Or… what if _had?_ The world on fire was everything he had known for the past twenty years. What if he could actually see now?

He took a deep breath, promising himself he wouldn't be disappointed if nothing changed. He wasn't good at keeping promises.

He opened his eyes.

And he saw… darkness. He blinked several times, his heart speeding up. It didn't work.

"Matt?" mechanically changed voice creaked, bouncing off the walls – and illuminating the room better for Matt's senses.

One of the walls wasn't in fact a wall – it was made of glass. When Matt _looked_ at it, he realized there was a faint reflexion. The room wasn't pitch black, no, just really dark. Another wall was lined with extremely weak lights – were they weak? Matt couldn't tell. He didn't quite _remember_ what amount of light was normal and he was too busy to think about it, because holy fucking shit he… saw.

"Matty-boy?" sounded the voice again through the fog of Matt's freak-out and Matt realized he knew that voice that seemed to be concerned by his furious fighting for air. He hadn't noticed before that he was in fact hyperventilating.

"F-Fo-ggy?"

"The one and only, pal. How are you feeling?"

Matt considered the question, slightly dizzy as he sat up on the bed, forcing his breathing to slow down. The outlines of the room were getting clearer – Matt had no idea if the lights were getting brighter or his eyes fucking _adjusted_ to the dark.

"Weird," Matt admitted, shocked when he stood up and he saw with the corner of his eye that the reflexion he couldn't make out very well did the same. What did 'very well' mean anyway? He had no clue how good his sight should be, he fucking couldn't reach the memory in his brain-

"Understandable, I guess. How are your eyes?"

Matt gulped. "Not useless."

"Cool! Uhm… you mind if we hit the lights? Like make them a little brighter? Don't worry, we'll go slow," Foggy offered him gently and Matt could hear someone muttering under their breath about treating Matt like he was about to lose his virginity.

"I'm not a virgin, Mr. Stark," Matt reassured him, trying to calm down his furious heartbeat. _Make the lights a little brighter._ _Allow him to see more. Jesus._ _What_? "Okay. Okay, Foggy, do it."

Matt stared at his hand; slowly indeed, it was appearing in a way he wasn't used to seeing it anymore. Matt didn't even know how to call the colour his skin had. It was… it was incredible.

What was more though, he felt the two pictures – the usual one, floating, never really steadying as the flames were licking it, and the pretty much _new one_ , solid, with actual colours – blending together. As the intensity of the light rose, the flames were getting steadier, disappearing. It was crazy, because while what he was seeing with his eyes in his field of vision merged together with the flames, the rest of the world – what was behind him and everywhere else, where his… gaze couldn't reach – remained the same as ever; the way he had been seeing for the past twenty years. It was mind-blowing.

And his sweatpants were dark blue. And his knuckles reminded him of his dad – big hands, scraped knuckles as he had punched too hard, scratches and dried blood that created a crust about two days ago. But these hands were his own. He was seeing his own adult hands.

Matt raised his head in the direction where he suspected Foggy and few other people, hidden behind the glass as if they could help him to understand that this was in fact happening. He froze. The wall wasn't glass, not transparent at least. It was a _mirror._ And Matt was staring at a man standing next to a bed. Matt was staring at _himself_.

Now Matt didn't know how to feel about it. He blinked at the strange individual and of course, the reflexion – and Matt _knew_ it was him, there was denying it, but it was so surreal to be able to see himself, to see at all, just fascinating – did the same.

Matt was aware he had started crying at some point. But he didn't give a fuck, because there was an actual image in front of him and it was— it was- Matt walked to the glass hesitantly, staring at the man, the distance between them disappearing. The man looked nothing like Matt's father – Matt was kinda hoping he would resemble his dad, so that was disappointing. Sure, their built was quite similar – but Matt had already known that he was somewhat built, strong shoulders, muscular arms, but not weightlifter's arms. A boxer. Matt gulped, examining his own face. Brown eyes, not blue like his father's, he knew that, but still…. What kind of brown this was? Were they whiskey coloured? Vera had once told him— Vera?

"Yeah, buddy, we get it. You're handsome. I told you," Foggy chatted cheerfully. "Handsome wounded duck."

Matt choked at the memory, the man in the mirror looking funny, his lips forming a fond – _fond?_ – smile. Huh. Also, his hair was a mess – dark brown mess with maybe few red tones.

Matt looked around the room properly, his usual perception mixing with an actual image. The sheets were plain white, he ruffled them good when lying on them.

"How long was I out?" he asked, the answer being honestly the last thing that bothered him. But he needed to distract himself, because this whole thing felt like a dream. The picture of himself, the way he knew he existed, how he was aware of his body and now seeing it, it was making him pretty dizzy.

Huh, his socks were bright green. What?

"Yeah, I knew you would love that," Foggy announced and Matt was absolutely sure his friend was grinning, even though Matt could have never seen him grin before, only relying on Foggy's tone of voice, on his heartbeat-

Did Matt want to see that grin? Did he want to see Foggy at all? Did he want to recreate the image in his mind, just like he had done it with his own when seeing himself? Matt didn't know how many people he would manage to compromise like that; but he was sure about one. Why wasn't she with him in the first place?

"Vera?" Matt called out, not upset at all that he got no answer to his previous question. He could hear rustling behind the microphone as Foggy moved away. Probably.

"Uhm. Yeah, I'm here. Hey, Matt," she greeted him sheepishly, but softly. Her tone was saying _hey, welcome to the new world._ Matt smiled, closing his eyes. The world fell back into flickering flames.

"Hi. Could you… could you come here?"

Matt didn't feel like meeting anyone else, at least not yet. Especially with no telling how long this crazy adventure would last. His fiancée definitely was the priority here. No distractions.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," Matt declared, voice firm.

He wanted to see her. He wanted it very badly. The picture of her in his head, it was created to perfection, clear, hours, days, months of close observation. But Matt wanted to make it _crystal clear_. Real. Vivid. See her in colours.

The buzzer of the heavy door made him jump and spun in its direction, but he kept his eyes closed. She was standing hesitantly at the door, her heart hammering in her chest like crazy. She gulped, stepping in, the door closing behind her with a metallic thud. Matt smiled wider and with a calming breath he opened his eyes. The flames faded gradually.

Matt had thought he was ready. He really had. Oh god, he had been so, so wrong.

The girl– girl? Or was she rather a woman? Matt could never quite decide, because she was too mature to be a girl and too young and _Vera_ to be called a woman…. A lean girl was standing few steps from him, red blouse (oh he did remember red), plain good-fitting blue jeans. Matt knew it was her, he just knew it by heart, by most of his senses too, but- _but_.

He blinked a few times, focusing on her upper half. Her black hair was reaching under her collarbones, the soft brush against her shoulders he was used to, the sound and the feeling he loved. Matt swallowed, finally looking at her face. That part of her that was mostly a puzzle – he had touched it hundreds of times, with his fingers, with his lips, but his senses could have never made it justice; that was a simple fact. Her face had always been the biggest mystery.

Matt wasn't used to seeing people's faces anymore, so he couldn't quite… describe her features. It was just a face – a beautiful face, full lips and bright eyes, clouded with what Matt thought was worry and hesitance. He subconsciously took two steps closer, craving for seeing more detail, wanting to watch the light in her eyes, what colour they were; Matt had never asked Vera to describe her eyes to him again, not since the night in the gym, when she had said it was blue and green, rather pale, not vivid. Matt had held onto a certain image – and it had been a wrong one.

Vera didn't make a single move since she had stepped in; he would think she had been giving him time, but she was tense, that much he could tell, afraid, terrified even. She was terrified of his reaction. Matt had honestly no idea how to react.

She was freaking gorgeous. And the two images of her were slowly merging into one, one perfect image, indeed crystal clear—his vision was actually getting a little blurry as new tears gathered in his eyes. Jesus.

Vera was holding her breath, her heartbeat echoing in the room, unhealthily loud. Matt erased the distance between them, stopping right in front of her, staring, fascinated. He was _wrong_ , the image he had been keeping was wrong-

"Your eyes are bluer than I imagined," he whispered and she quickly lowered her gaze when he met her eyes. He automatically reached for her chin, levelling their faces – she was still looking down, shy, her pulse sounding like she was going into a cardiac arrest. "Hey, no. Look at me, please."

Her gulp was loud and she licked her lips, her eyelashes fluttering before she gathered her courage and met his gaze. Matt felt his own heart skip a beat, his throat going dry. He reached for her cheek and then ran his fingers through her hair – without looking, because this his body remembered. She glanced down once more, fighting with something in her, before her eyes focused on his again.

"So much bluer," he mumbled, unable to tear his gaze away.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she choked out and Matt smiled widely, caressing her cheek. He felt the rush of blood to her cheeks at that, watching the skin colour in pink. Oh, this was _precious_.

"So beautiful."

He saw peripherally that her whole body relaxed and the fear in her eyes dissolved. He still felt it more than saw it, not used to relying on his sight. But she relaxed and let herself to breathe in properly.

A small movement of the corners of her lips caught his attention – they curled up in a smile, tiny inconspicuous thing. Matt was fascinated. He traced her lips with his thumb, another picture meeting its upgrade. Matt had felt her smile before – this was indeed a small one.

"Can you smile for me? _Really_ smile?"

Her smile widened and Matt watched it with awe, his own lips parting. It was breath-taking. He always loved the sensation on his fingers when she smiled; he quickly readjusted his hold on her, providing himself a full view, because he really, really wanted to see this and remember it forever. This was his fiancée smiling. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, _smiling_.

When he glanced up to meet her eyes, something squeezed his chest in a vice. God, he couldn't choose better, could he? It wasn't just the colour of her eyes; for the first time, Matt allowed himself to believe that eyes were a window to the soul. And Matt adored what he saw.

"I would like to kiss you now if that's alright," he mumbled and that was the moment her smile reached her eyes, delight twinkling in them and he didn't want to wait another second and crushed their lips together.

A fraction of second later, he realized he should have closed his eyes, but _goddammit_ he was able to see after two decades, he was entitled to forget such details. While Vera's eyelashes could be quite interesting, no doubt, he closed his eyes and let himself slip back into his normal world perception so he could enjoy the way her lips moved against his, soft and sweet… and _red,_ his brain helpfully supplied. He nibbled on her lower lip lightly, feeling the blood rush under it, and he already looked forward seeing how redder it went. The thought was ridiculously appealing.

Her hands were gently resting against his arm and hip, her lips answering in slow rhythm, and he sunk into her mouth deeper, because it was like the first kiss all over again, though maybe even more intense; she was the same person as ever, but at the same time, she was someone new, a beautiful stranger. He grasped her hair tighter when she sucked his upper lip; this familiar stranger _wanted him back,_ her fingers clutching at his body and hell if his head wasn't spinning, it _was_ and he liked the feeling, welcomed warm spreading in his chest, bursting with pride, because this woman-

"Guuuys, com-" Stark sounded from the speaker, apparently cut off by someone else, but the sudden noise made Matt freeze all the same, bringing him back to reality. They were still in the room, people watching them, he had opened his seeing eyes only minutes ago and he was already lost.

He caressed Vera's lips for the last time, unwillingly leaving the burning beacon. When he blinked his eyes opened, his furiously beating heart jumped. He was right. God, her mouth turned the prettiest shade of crimson.

"Oh _Christ_ , wipe that smirk off of your face," Vera complained, her whole face flushed with embarrassment and Matt realized he was probably grinning smugly, because _look at that, he_ had caused that. They were so having sex very soon – and he would leave so many marks, watching them form, because he had never had a chance to see them and there was no way he would deny himself that. He didn't care he was being greedy. Not now.

They didn't let go of each other, still touching. Oh, Matt was not planning on letting go of her any time soon.

"Alright. He actually had a point. I love you, guys, but I have no interest in watching you make out— or _worse_ ," Foggy noted, not sounding too annoyed or exasperated. "Anyway. What happens now? Ideas?"

Vera's smile was shy, Matt thought. Her voice definitely was. "Whatever you want, Matt."

Matt met the brilliantly crimson lips shortly. "I want to go home," he admitted quietly, only for her ears.

Her hand moved to his cheek, tracing it gingerly, heat and soft skin. "Yeah, we can do that. Let's go _home."_

Now Matt knew Vera always sounded sincere when she said 'home'. Whether she referred to her home in Czechia or their apartment in Hell's Kitchen, her voice was full of emotion that wrapped Matt in silk, softly caressing his very being. _Seeing_ her when she said it though, that was a whole new level. Home had a very special place in her heart and he loved that about her.

"God, I love you," he blurted out, unable to stop himself. And why would he anyway? "I love you so much, Vera."

Her eyes got glassy at that, and she _shined_. "And I love you."

Matt did see Foggy. For like, two seconds, before he realized he didn't _want to_ and quickly closed his eyes. Then he opened them with a sigh, watching his best friend properly. Foggy deserved that much. Matt was actually surprised Foggy's appearance was easier to come to terms with than Vera's in a way – the image in his head was surprisingly accurate, which was ironic, considering how many times Matt had touched Vera's face and how many times he had touched Foggy's.

The point was, Matt had _seen_ his best friend, they had hugged it out and Matt had gotten very careful of what he laid his eyes on since that moment. The easiest solution was to keep his eyes on Vera, who was blushing intensively under his searching gaze, quickly lowering her eyes whenever she checked on him and caught him staring. He couldn't help it okay? It prevented him from seeing the unimportant surroundings – though sometimes he caught a glimpse of the Tower and its tech and it was insane – and… he wanted to see her. To carve the picture of her – not one, hundreds, thousands of pictures of her – into his memory.

Bruce Banner checked his vitals despite Matt's protests that he was fine, not giving Matt another option but seeing a face he didn't need to see. Then Tony Stark's hand waving in front of his face. Matt's clothes. Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff in the corner when Vera and Matt headed to the elevator. Duh. Sure, it was all fascinating in a way, _but_ it was a lot.

Thank god for the elevator, for the tiny space and the privacy.

Vera didn't look half as happy about it as Matt was. Truth to be told, she looked… _sheepish_ , kept looking rather down, to her side, _everywhere but at him_.

"Am I really that insufferable that you can't even look at me?" he teased her lightly, surprised how vulnerable he sounded. What if she really couldn't? What if wasn't about her being self-conscious? What if there was more? He gulped at the idea, his stomach clenching.

Her head snapped up at his tone and Matt was pretty sure this was Vera's _horrified_ look.

"What? No!" she protested hastily and it was so blunt Matt didn't need to see her expression or hear her heartbeat to believe her she was telling the truth. "It's… uhm…"

She huffed and Matt felt his lips spreading in a smile involuntarily as she lowered her gaze again. He hesitated only for a moment, reminding himself that they were still them, they loved each other, so he didn't need to ask her to touch her and then he stepped closer, cupping her cheek and meeting her lips again.

Vera let out a surprised _oh_ tickling his mouth before she returned his kiss, relaxing. It was a little ridiculous how much a touch made them understand each other, trust each other. They were better at this than talking. And maybe it also was because Matt closed his eyes so she could feel like nothing had changed for them, even when pretty much everything had changed for him.

He rested his forehead against hers, catching a breath. He opened his eyes, examining her, while she kept hers closed. They didn't speak for a while. Matt was fairly sure FRIDAY or whatever Stark had named his new AI slowed down the elevator for them so they could figure out their… stuff. It was a little creepy, but Matt was grateful at the moment.

"You weren't there when I woke up."

Vera blinked her eyes open, her heartbeat fluttering. "I— we- we didn't know how would you react."

Matt tried his best to ignore the painful pang when he read between the lines. "I wouldn't hurt you."

She smiled at that, her eyes getting glassy again, and she connected their lips shortly. It sent a strange tingling feeling down his spine, her being the one to initiate contact. He chased after the feeling when she withdrew slightly. Two tears rolled down her cheeks – he caught them, fascinated and a little horrified.

"I know you wouldn't. It was just… a precaution. We didn't want to scare _you,_ Matt. We were hoping it would work, that you would be able to see, which we thought would be enough of a shock already," she explained, whispering.

 _Considerate_ , his mind supplied helpfully. Memories of Vera not pushing him into a double date with Terri, trying to confront him with her noisy friends at the wedding as little as possible, her being afraid of invading his space when moving in with him and many more filled his mind.

"And when you say 'we', you mean you, don't you?" he offered gently and her heart skipped a beat instead of an answer. Matt sunk his fingers in her hair, meeting her lips again. "Thank you."

"…but I totally misjudged, didn't I?" she breathed, few more tears escaping her eyes.

Matt wasn't sure why she was crying, but reading her, he wasn't concerned anymore – she was just emotional about this. She understood – or was very close to understanding – how much this opportunity meant for him. He tasted the tears; the action made her shiver.

"No…. Yes. A little. It was okay. It makes sense." In a way.

She chuckled; Matt smiled at the sound. God, this woman. "Thanks."

"And you weren't the one talking to me through the speaker at first, because…?"

She bit her lip, unable to answer. He liberated the red beauty from between her teeth by his own, his arm around her waist pulling her a little closer. Her skin burned hotter and Matt was fairly sure it had nothing to do with embarrassment this time. It was intoxicating. He breathed her in thirstily.

Okay, maybe the intimate presence of this beautiful woman was making him a little horny, sue him. God, he wanted to see her, hear her, feel her…

"We thought-" Matt hummed disapprovingly at the tiny lie and Vera sighed. _"I_ thought you would react better to Foggy, because you know him longer. In case you would be confused, Foggy could calm you down easily, because he's someone you know for like a decade. Foggy didn't protest."

Matt rolled his eyes (the action feeling surreal now, seeing the ceiling when doing it, he forgot how that felt), because _of course_ Foggy hadn't protested. He trusted Vera with Matt's life; if Vera had said they should be standing in a line dancing Macarena to greet Matt in the world of sighted people, he would agree with her as well.

Of course it made _some_ sense. Vera's logic was still logic, but god, sometimes it was like she didn't know him at all. He shook his head, pecking her lips, kissing her cheek, her forehead and her nose; she giggled at the last one. Something warm spread in his chest when he looked at her as she did so. Connecting the sounds she was making with a picture was quickly becoming his favourite part of seeing again. And God, there were still _so many sounds_ he knew she could make and he wanted to draw them from her as soon as possible.

Matt wanted to see a lot of things, _a lot_ , but for once, he made sure his priorities were straight. And his priority was in his arms, jumping ten feet above the ground as Stark's AI asked if it could open the elevator door.

He slowly let go of Vera, their hands falling to their side. He clenched his fists to stop himself from pulling her as close as he could and take her right in the elevator when she blushed furiously and bit her lip again when withdrawing.

She was saved by the bell as the door of the elevator opened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A bit of smut promised, a bit of smut delivered. Also, a little more fluff. Vera's POV.**_

 _ **It gets a bit explicit after**_ "I hope it's clear that I really like what I'm seeing too." _**line; until that, I think it's pretty safe.**_

It was a little ridiculous, but giving Matt his glasses freed her. Vera knew he could still see her, his world only drowning in red now, but it gave her a sense of normalcy.

Who was she kidding, there was nothing normal about what was happening. Matt was glancing back and forth, his gaze flickering between the car window and her as if he couldn't decide what was more interesting. And Vera knew he tried to make her feel like nothing was different; their relationship was still the same, he still loved her, physical contact was apparently still the best way to make them understand each other and they were still heading to their apartment, to their home. Yet…

They walked up the stairs, Matt few steps behind. Mrs. Ginger shot her a dirty look; Matt had no cane, but still wore his red glasses, he was touching the banisters and Vera realized it must have look pretty bad, her leaving the blind man behind, despite the fact this was his home. Vera lowered her gaze under her strict glare and turned to Matt when the woman disappeared – only to catch him staring.

"Are you staring at my butt?" she asked incredulously and Matt's cheeks went honest to god pink.

"It's a really nice butt," he offered with a cute smile that reminded Vera of a boy who just broke a window with his ball, but instead of making her yell at him, it was making her want to just take him home.

Vera gaped at him and walked back, taking his hand. He looked like she just took away his favourite toy. Thinking about it, ever since he had woken up, he reminded Vera a child a little – literally fascinated by _everything_ (everything being the things he saw when he bothered to look at something else than her). Which was probably alright, considering he could see after two decades.

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"So I've been told."

The moment she opened the door, she hesitated. "Ready?"

Matt raised one corner of his lips in an uneven smile instead of an answer. Vera shrugged, stepping in, watching him as his gaze scanned the hall quickly. There was nothing to see frankly, it was… well, a hall.

She heard him follow her further to the apartment as she walked to the kitchen, helping herself with a glass of water. Her mind already raced.

"So, what's the plan after the apartment tour? Wanna see your armour? Because you should, so you know how ridiculous the horns are. Your dad's gear! Some photos? Are we calling Karen and Foggy to meet them up at Josie's? Oh, do you want to visit Fogwell's?" Vera babbled, her mind coming up with new things he might want to see every second.

She looked up when he didn't answer, half-expecting to find Matt staring at his apartment – their apartment – with his mouth hanging open. He _was_ staring, but his jaw was on its place, his lips curled up in a smile as he folded his glasses, throwing the rather carelessly on a nearest flat surface. Oh, and he was _not_ examining the apartment; his gaze was focused on her. Again.

Did she say something wrong?

She quickly drank half of the glass, putting it down, her heart beating its way out of her chest. He was still watching her.

"What?"

Matt's smile widened as he took several steps in her direction. "Those are all very good ideas."

"Good! Good, uhm… where do we start?" she blurted out, feeling nervous under his intense eyes – he sometimes looked at her like this, this laser focused gaze as if he was actually seeing her. And now he _could_ see her and he just kept watching her; it was making her very… uneasy for the lack of better word.

Matt circled the counter and she spun around so she could still face him. He somewhat cornered her; the idea caused her heart to jump again.

"Right here," he answered simply to Vera's surprise. His hand on her jaw was more of a hint then his words. "With you."

Before she could think of a response, his lips were on hers, taking words from her mouth. She spent one moment being proud of herself for thinking this might happen at some point and bothering to wear nice laced red underwear. She just hadn't expected it to happen so soon, because there were so many things Matt probably wanted to see; her being naked or at least very close to naked hadn't been expected to be on the top of his list. Maybe she should have seen it coming though.

Matt seemed to think she was thinking too loud and too much, because he let out an offended sound, the vibration on her lips causing her to snap back to reality. Vera sunk her lips into his, rewarded by his hips bumping into her, literally trapping her between his body and the counter. She rocked against him, his hand locking her wrist in a firm grip, before he changed his mind and grabbed her bottom, lifting her on the counter without putting an inch between their mouths. She spread her legs so he could fit between them; he did it more than willingly, pulling her closer to him. The shot of warmth to her abdomen at the contact wasn't shocking, but very pleasant. She sighed into his mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"You haven't even seen the whole apartment yet," she mumbled absently, kissing his jaw, then moving to his neck.

His hands slid under her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Well, I'm quite curious about the bedroom now."

Vera silenced her yelp as he lifted her by pressing her lips against his neck, her toes curling at the bad flirting. Or possibly good, considering the jolt of heat it sent down her spine. "Shameless, Murdock."

"I don't care. It's not my fault you're the only object of my interest right now."

Vera's mouth froze on his skin. She was only slightly offended to be honest, she knew he probably didn't mean it like that, but it took her by surprise, okay. "You realize you just brought the term 'objectify someone' to a whole new level, right? By _literally_ calling mean object."

One hand on her bottom for support, his other went for the back of her neck so he could kiss her lips.

"That would be honest to god sexist and mean of me. But I simply used the word 'object' to point out the fact you are what I want to see and remember the most from both inanimate and animate objects, " he breathed to her mouth and her head spun at the declaration. She almost missed the fact he had already managed to carry her to the bedroom. Her hands left his shoulders in order to start on the buttons of his shirt.

"Nice save, Matt. Seriously. Very smooth," she mumbled, focused on her task and on his lips that seemed to never leave hers despite them both talking. The lower she was getting, the harder it was, because their bodies were pressed together at any possible point.

Matt seemed to realize it, because he laid her down on the bed, undoing the last buttons himself and stripping the shirt admirably fast. Vera licked her lips subconsciously, deciding that no, the sight of Matt being shirtless was never getting old. Ever.

He tilted his head to side, smiling inconspicuously. "Is this how you look when seeing something you like?" he wondered and Vera's cheeks went red, her gaze lowering.

"Shut up. Your body could turn straight guys gay and gay girls straight. I mean, I know it's all hard work and it wasn't for free, but it's just unfair," she mumbled, only realizing how incredibly embarrassing thing she just said.

 _Nice, Macháčková. Perfect line._ She covered her eyes with her palm so she didn't have to look at his expression after what she had said.

"Is that so?" he chuckled and Vera could hear him moving forward to her, the mattress bending under his weight. His hand caught her wrist, withdrawing her hand. "Don't hide from me, please. I didn't want to tease you. It's just… everything I see is new and so fascinating."

His collarbone appeared in her field of vision when he moved her hand away, so she kept her gaze on it stubbornly. Of course she knew he was fascinated by everything. It was just that she was… abashed. She never thought of how much confidence she was gaining thanks to Matt not being able to see her, as in _see_ her. Even when he was touching her, compensating for his lacking sense, probably sensing so much more than any ordinary human, she came to terms with it. This was new for her too; and definitely far from fascinating. It was _scary_. Matt was now literally seeing her. Like… he was seeing she was just her and he was… him.

" _You_ are fascinating, Vera. There are so many things I always had to wonder about and now I can see them. I'm-"

She swallowed her fear and _pride_ , reaching out to run her fingers over his abs, looking up. She felt him breathe in sharply under her palm. "Yes, Matt. Yes, this is probably how I look when I see something I like. I guess it's a hardly a new information that I really like what I'm seeing, right?"

Looking into his eyes felt so surreal, much more intense when she knew he was making an actual eye contact. His eyes twinkled.

"I hope it's clear that I really like what I'm seeing too."

Vera pressed her lips together before smiling. "Well, considering I'm the first woman you see since you were nine…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not it," he hummed, leaning in to kiss her. "It's just you. And I'm very happy that you're the one."

Vera was confident her heart burst at this point. Jesus, he couldn't just say stuff like that. She couldn't fall for him _further_ , she was already screwed. She was grateful his lips found hers, because she would have no idea how to react to that statement with words. Climbing up to his lap was much better response. And Matt seemed to agree, because his hands were on her at instant, sliding under her top.

Her heart skipped a beat for two different reasons. The one was obvious. The other one… she might be wearing something nice under, but losing her tee… she opened her mouth for him, meeting his tongue to lead him astray, distract him from stripping her. Certain part of his body agreed with her enthusiastically. _Good_. She liked it too.

However, it didn't work for long; he raised her top, pulling it over her head, tossing it away. And to her horror, he didn't kiss her again. He stared at her chest, swelled lips slightly parted, eyes wide. His fingers traced the hem of her bra delicately, making her shiver.

What was going on in his head right now?

"Red is a very nice colour on you," he rasped and Vera thought she recognized the emotion behind his voice, relief slowly washing over her. She searched for seconds to find the right word for his mood, but she stuck with _lust_ in the end anyway.

"Glad you like it?" she offered unsurely, causing him to look up for a second before his gaze returned to her breasts, his fingertips never leaving the soft skin.

"Were you hoping for this?"

His lips got dangerously close to her collarbone.

"…I wanted to cover all possibilities," she admitted tentatively, her breath hitching when his mouth actually touched her skin, following the line of her bra just like his fingers had. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her cleavage and she thought she might explode. Alright, she apparently didn't need to worry about him not liking what he saw. Very much no. His erection was rock hard against her thigh and something in her mind snapped.

Vera could never see into his head, but she might be slowly getting an idea of what was happening in there now. If he wanted to see as much as he could…. She gulped, making a decision. Matt's head between her legs and using his tongue was a pretty picture to remember; she should return the favour.

She framed his face, crushing their mouths together. She kissed a path down his neck, sliding out of the bed to her knees as she continued to his chest and abdomen.

Vera could tell the exact moment Matt realized what she wanted to do, because his muscles tensed – and he very willingly moved towards the edge of the bed to give her better access, helping her to strip his pants and underwear.

Vera wondered for a second what it was like to see his own member before she kissed his tip.

" _Jesus Christ."_

Vera smiled for herself. She had never needed to really think about how she looked when blowing him, but she tried to push the fear of him not liking the image out of her mind, swallowing him whole.

Matt gasped, his hips bucking forward slightly before he stopped himself, digging his fingers to the edge of the mattress. It took him a while to gather himself enough to gently sink his fingers into her hair.

" _Christ,_ I don't think— that I'm ever getting this- picture out of my head even- even if I wanted to," he rasped, his voice breaking just a little when she licked his shaft, encouraged by his words. He whimpered, hand in her hair tightening.

Vera didn't even have to work too much – the moment the head of his cock touched the back of her throat, he was coming, his grasp on her painful for few seconds before it loosened completely, his whole body relaxing, limp.

She opened her eyes, tears in their corners, checking on him, only to find him staring at her, dazed. Her mouth left him and he immediately pulled her up, kissing her mouth shortly before tracing her lower lip with his fingers.

"You're incredible. Do you have _any_ idea how do you look like this?"

"Obscene?" she guessed, not really having room to be ashamed. But she was, _god, she was…_

" _Lovely_. You have such pretty mouth, Vera, so pretty… I thought that feeling you and then _tasting_ myself on you was everything, but _Jesus…"_

His lips caught hers again, locking them with his, thirsty for more. And okay, Vera was very much not complaining about the way he grabbed her hips, helping her up on the bed and she definitely didn't protest when he pinned her down to the mattress. The only moment he stopped kissing her, he stripped her jeans, his mouth drawing a line on her lower belly, alongside her panties. Her body fucking throbbed with want. His eagerness was contagious.

Matt kissed her over the thin fabric before looking up with a sweet smile. "I almost don't want to take it off," he complimented, his gaze sliding alongside her whole body. He kissed her inner thigh before straightening himself a little, getting a better view. Her first instinct was to curl up in a ball and hide, because she wasn't used to this – she wasn't used to him _looking at her,_ not like this. She tried her best to fight it bravely.

"Could you… could you raise your hands above your head?" he pleaded hoarsely and Vera blinked in surprise. Well, that was the exact opposite of what her brain was screaming at her. She gulped. "Wrist connected, please?"

His eyes were fucking dark and wide, leaving no room for her doubts. Hands above her head. Okay, she could do that. God, one would think she should be confident enough now and shouldn't need his encouragement, but… well. It wasn't every day her blind fiancée got his sight restored, was it?

She watched his reaction closely as he gulped, the dark eyes possibly getting darker.

"I could just look at you like this all day," he murmured, taking actions despite his words. Fingers of his right hand curled around her connected wrists for a moment, leaning in, kissing her throat and going down. When he reached her bra again, he spent few moments appreciating the view before reaching under her to unclasp it. His thumb ran over her nipple, stripping the bra – when she tried to help him, his grip on her wrists tightened and he hushed her.

"Uh-uh, keep your hands up."

She opened her mouth to protest, comment, whatever, but his mouth was on her nipple and the words died in her throat. She left the damn bra tangled around her arms even when he let go of her hands. She closed her eyes, shivering when his thumb slipped under the hem of her panties, tracing the line where her leg and her hip fused.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered and she snapped her eyes open, realizing his mouth stopped caressing her skin, his eyes focused on her face, _indulging_. She realized she was biting her lip too.

Vera had never been so anxious about her reactions – because she soon learnt he noticed everything anyway, but now he was _seeing_ it in addition and it was driving her insane, not in the good sense of the word.

"Please, relax, don't mind me looking. I've always seen you and I've always thought you were gorgeous. Come on…"

Vera closed her eyes again, breathing in deeply, trying to forget anything was different. She _loved_ having sex with Matt. She didn't _want to_ freak out, but she did, okay? _Calm down, Veronika. He doesn't even have anyone to compare you to like this._ The thought was actually calming and somewhat satisfying. The next kiss he placed under her navel was nothing but sweet, with spicy edge as his thumb caressed her clit, causing her breath to get caught in her throat. 

"So gorgeous…" he breathed and stripped her underwear, kissing her clit, provoking her entrance with his fucking _tongue_. That moment, she forgot to be anxious about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A whole lot more fluff, a little bit of angst. Vera's POV.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-**_

Even though they didn't know how long the… _spell_ was going to last, they spent few precious moments just lying in bed; cuddling types, both of them, thank god. Touch was still a thing, even when Matt could see. He might be following his fingers tracing her skin with his eyes, watching love-bites blossoming where his mouth got too eager (she could feel the smugness radiating of him whenever he saw one, possessive bastard), but yeah, the sense of touch was as important for him as ever.

Vera was enjoying the chilling, letting him play with her hair, rewarding him with a kiss every now and then. She didn't want to press, hell she didn't even have the right; this was Matt's miracle, Matt's time and he could spend it whichever way he wanted to. So she patiently waited until he pressed a lingering kiss on the top of her head, his heart speeding up in his chest covered with her palm.

"Getting up? Time to see more of this world?" she mumbled, pecking his collarbone.

Matt hummed in agreement, caressing her hair once more before letting go.

Vera unwillingly left his arms, sitting up and swinging her legs over their bed. She took a deep breath as her head spun a little, convincing herself her body didn't feel like made of jello anymore. She was lying through her teeth, but she still got up, looking around to find her clothes.

She subconsciously raised her hand to scratch her arm, stopping in the middle of the movement, the realization of how weird it might look striking her. She glanced at Matt with the corner of her eye to make sure; he was supporting himself on one elbow now as if he wanted a better view and yes, he was still watching her. _Staring_ even. Tracing every single movement. Jesus. No scratching then.

Matt tilted his head curiously when he noticed she had tensed. "What is it?"

His eyes travelled around her face, trying to solve the puzzle behind her nervousness. It made her heart jump. She felt… busted. And her arm itched, dammit. She made her way to the closet, finding clean underwear to put on, already feeling better when not standing in front of him completely naked.

"Nothing."

"Vera."

She turned to him, opening and closing her mouth twice without a single sound coming out and _then_ she realized it must have look stupid as well. She wanted to bang her head against a wall.

"Please, stop staring," she whined, scanning the room for her bra.

His eyes turned hurt. "But I like what I'm seeing."

 _Perfect, Murdock. Very smooth. A+ for flirting._

"That's… very flattering, thank you." Except he would probably like everything, because he was fucking _seeing_ things and people after like twenty years. "But… I need you to…" She drew small circles in the air, gesturing so he would turned around.

"Why?"

"Because I need to scratch my arm dammit!" she blurted out. At least she found her bra – it was still in the bed, right behind Matt. Duh.

Matt's eyebrow shot up in surprise and he pushed up so he could look at her even better. Awesome. "What?"

"I… oh god, this is awkward. I don't want you to have… a picture of me scratching my arm burned to your retinas, Matt."

"But I do," he announced, a brilliant smile reaching his lips.

Vera blinked in shock. "I'm sorry, what?!"

He rose to his feet, making her way to her. Honestly, Vera was quickly forgetting the itching spot, because she had more pressing issues. Like _what the hell?!_

"I want to."

"Why?!" she cried out.

"Why not?"

Vera opened her mouth, speechless once more. She quickly closed it as his smile widened. "Because— because- it's weird. And awkward and-"

"Real?" he finished and she shot him a helpless look. "I want to remember everything about you when I'm not gonna be able to see you again, Vera."

"That's… really sweet, okay, but— I understand you want to see what do I look like, to see me smile or something, you wanted to see me when- making love, which- I hope you didn't lose your illusions or whatever, but I- I want you to remember good things, _nice_ things."

"I saw you cry too."

"Yeah, that wasn't— I'm a sap and an emotional wreck-"

"And I just saw you speechless and embarrassed. And want all of it, Vera, because I don't want fragments. Yes, I could hold onto one single image, perfect, rigid— no that came out wrong, you _are_ perfect, any picture of you. I want to see everything, so I don't have to imagine anymore. I want a complete picture, a moving picture, I want _a movie_. I want to see you frowning, so next time you sound like frowning, I have a picture of it _burned to my retinas_. I saw you crying, I saw you laughing, I saw you blushing, I saw you— blissful, I guess, I saw your shock when I told you I want to see you _scratching your arm_ , and now I'm seeing how you look when you're touched again, glassy eyes, but happy, and now I'm half tempted to make you mad so I can see your anger too. I want it all, Vera, I want to see everything and remember everything. Because I love _all of you._ And I want to stop imagining things when I have the chance to actually see them now. _"_

Vera watched his sincere expression up close as he walked to her, crossing the distance between them with each declaration. Oh, okay, that was— he was- yeah, she had no idea what to say to that. It made sense of course, but it was _incredible._ It got to her all over again, the fact Matt wanted to remember _her_ , how much of time from the unknown period he had gotten he was willing to dedicate to her. Yet another way of telling her how important she was to him, how much he loved her.

"…goddammit, Matt. Do they teach this somewhere? Like how to make me cry and grinning like an idiot at the same time?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not…" he exclaimed with a boyish grin, aware of what effect his words had on her – there was no doubt he meant them, simply revealing how he felt without aiming for making her emotional, yet enjoying it the same as if he had.

"Matt… I… I don't have so many beautiful words for you. But… I want to you to know that I feel the same. I— even when I can't express it like you… I love you. So much," she offered lamely, absolutely pathetic, somehow causing his smile to grow wider, his eyes softening.

"I know, love. You don't need words. You're saying it with everything you do. You always have."

She breathed in shakily, trying to smile for his sake. He could see her smile for now, she might as well let him. "Okay. So… uhm, what's next? Put on some clothes, would you? We're exploring the world."

The corners of his lips twitched. "Sure. But first things first. Are you gonna scratch your arm now when we have an understanding or should I do it I for you?"

Vera burst out laughing, crossing the last distance between them and throwing her arms around him, making their bodies one shaking laughing mess.

Battlin' Jack Murdock's gear was the first thing. Matt examined the red boxing gown with tears in his eyes and Vera gave him his privacy while starting her laptop to find the famous Murdock vs. Creel match. She mentally praised her past self for saving the video as well as audio when finding the recording at Fogwell's.

Matt settled on the couch with the robe in his lap, his fingers clutching on it as they watched the video. They sat long after the match ended, Vera almost afraid to breathe, until Matt leaned into her, kissing her gingerly, lingering tender dance of their lips, his whispered _thank you_ instead of music.

"One more time?" he pleaded timidly and Vera kissed him _one more time_ , clicking on replay, because she was fairly sure he wasn't talking about kissing.

And then the time for his own gear came. Matt stared at it, weird combination of smugness, embarrassment and excitement on his face, until he admitted the horns were a little too much.

Vera burst out laughing, encouraging him to try it on. Matt did, only to find out that in the helmet, he couldn't see a thing. His lips parted in surprise.

"He knows," he breathed, shocked, but not as alarmed as he probably should be. Vera blinked in surprise. "Melvin knows I'm blind."

Vera snapped a picture of Daredevil so Matt could see himself with the helmet on, before she carefully took it off. "Is that bad? You think he told anyone?"

The corners of Matt's lips twitched as she handed him the phone and he could see Daredevil in all his glory. He met her eyes.

"No. If anyone, then Betsy, and I'm not sure about that either."

"Betsy?" Vera asked, not following. Hell, she had had no idea Matt's secret armour-maker was named Melvin until few seconds ago.

"I think she's his… girlfriend. Melvin's a little complicated-" Vera huffed a tiny laugh at Matt calling someone complicated, which caused him to shot her a slightly annoyed look, "-but what he told me about her was that she wants him to be good and he wants to be good for her, so I guessed who Betsy was from experience."

Vera's lips parted at that. Dammit, Murdock. "Sweet-talker."

Matt smiled at her, stripping his armour in favour to try on the old one. With the fabric covering his eyes, Vera snapped another picture, since he had the same problem like with the helmet.

"Alright, I guess it wasn't too hard for him to figure— you really like this old one, don't you?" he noted as Vera felt herself getting excited when seeing him in black again.

She had gotten used to the new suit, forgetting how incredibly hot he had looked in the old one. _Christ,_ Matt wearing this should be illegal – not because of the activities he had been doing in it, but because of the effect it had on her.

Matt reached for the fabric on his face to strip it, but Vera beat him to it, covering his hands with hers, stealing a kiss from the mysterious vigilante. She loved Matt, what they had now, she really did, but the reminder of the early days of their relationship made her all tingly, causing butterflies in her stomach to flip their wings wildly. Matt smiled into the kiss, his fingers leaving the mask only to sink his hand into her hair and wrap one arm around her waist. He deepened the kiss easily, running his tongue over her lower lip before entering her mouth. The butterflies in Vera's abdomen got crazy.

She didn't bother to supress a whine when he retreated, brilliant grin on his face. "We'll go back to this as soon as possible, but I don't really need to see for that part. Why don't you show me how _you_ look in red dress up, hm?"

They spent another hour going through the photos from the benefit – revealing Karen as well – and from Marky's wedding. Matt wanted to watch the video of them dancing as well, smiling and whispering how proud he was of her when seeing her by his side.

"You really did look like a fairy," he breathed contentedly, the arm around her waist pulling her closer. "You were beautiful. And so happy."

"I had an amazing dancing partner and it happened to be the man I love, of course I was happy," she whispered back, smiling like a madwoman at his reverential voice, allowing herself to be proud a little as well.

"Sweet-talker."

Vera giggled, stealing another kiss from him. "Okay. What's next, Matt? What or who do you want to see?"

His expression turned a little dreamy, taking her hand, standing up and drawing her up with him. "The sky up close."

Their timing was pretty good – they had spent almost whole day doing other things, the sun already setting. The horizon was slowly turning from blue to pink, thin clouds with gaps showing the sky between; in Czechia, they called it _lamb clouds,_ resembling the fine fur of a lamb. She didn't know the term in English. The point was, it was beautiful and she thanked God Matt got to witness this sunset from all sunsets he could ever see.

Matt hugged her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. Even without seeing his expression, she could tell he loved it, watching it with teary eyes. His city was slowly lightening up, thousands of lights, the Empire State glowing in red as if it wanted to pay a tribute to him. Vera smiled at the idea, covering Matt's hands on her stomach with hers. Matt interlaced their fingers, his fingertips running over her engagement ring. It made her heart jump.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered to her ear, making something in her abdomen clench, her breathing hitching.

"You already asked that," she stated with a smile, turning her head to meet his lips shortly. His eyes twinkled. _And I said yes._

"I know. But if I didn't, this would be the perfect moment."

Vera chuckled, watching the horizon darkening, blue turning into grey, merging with the pink and the yellow of the city lights.

"Yes, Matt. Yes, I'll marry you," she humoured him, causing his grip to tighten, his lips brushing her cheek.

"Thank you."

"But just to remind you? The way you asked _was_ perfect," she reassured him softly and he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"It wasn't exactly how I planned it," he admitted, sheepish. Vera tensed. She knew that, but…

"How did you?" she asked tentatively, not really expecting an answer. But damn, he made her curious now.

She had never asked. What the point would be? She got a perfect proposal, magical, just because Matt had done it and it had felt so spontaneous as if he couldn't help himself anymore, not leaving any room for her to doubt his feelings.

Vera heard him gulp and sigh, warm air ticking her neck. He was gonna confess. He was going to tell her. It made her ridiculously excited. So she liked hearing about people proposing, sue her, and now Matt was about to tell her what had he had planned on doing. She could be a little excited, right?

"In… in the café," he said hesitantly and it took Vera all strength she had to _not_ spin in his arms. What?

"In the café? Like… in public?"

She tried to keep her voice calm, but her heart hammering in her chest in surprise gave her away. Matt wanted to do a _public proposal?_ What…?

Matt hummed against her neck, hiding his face. "It wasn't about that. It was… it was where we first met, where you wrote that rhyme on Foggy's cup, where you made me smile for the first time."

Vera melted in his arms. "That's… that's really sweet, Matt."

"And… when you got kidnapped and the cops came to our office, the cups of coffee in their hands made me so angry, they were just… drinking coffee while you were gone— it… it made me realize I cared a whole lot more than I should have. And then you started sticking my name in Braille to my own cups and…" he continued to her amazement and Vera thought her heart might burst. That was so thoughtful.

"And then Stick came," he added darkly. "I never hated a coffee cup before, Vera. And after— after I thought I saw you die, there was another one and the after… after everything, you just took me back and it felt like nothing had changed… And then we… we had the accident and ever since I woke up, you just showed up every day with another coffee and muffin and… I wanted to make it special. To involve Karen and Foggy maybe, help me write down the question on the cups, probably Terri's friends you wouldn't know to impersonate Will and Mary—… I'm sorry I didn't want to make you upset."

Vera chuckled through her tears, freeing one of her hands to wipe them away.

"I'm not upset, you brilliant mind," she barely whispered, her head spinning. "It's beautiful. I repeat, I loved how you proposed, before you make any assumptions." Which needed to be said, because she already felt him taking a breath to say something stupid no doubt. "But this is incredibly thoughtful. How did you even think about something like this?"

Matt just shrugged, wisely keeping his mouth shut. Vera wasn't disappointed he never got to this plan, not— okay, maybe a little. It sounded really- nah, she knew he wanted to do it and that was enough. If anything, the fact he had such a wonderful plan and he had thrown it away when being caught up in a moment in the middle of the night, it only made the feeling in her chest warmer.

"I swear, Matt, I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you. Thank you for telling me."

He kissed the side of her neck. "You don't feel sorry for… missing it, since you like it?"

Vera just shook her head, drying her cheeks again before actually shifting in his embrace to face him. The moment he saw her expression, he probably understood, because the slight worry on his face resolved.

"I love you, Matt," she confessed, his eyes twinkling at that.

"And I love you."

They didn't go anywhere else. They stayed on the rooftop until they were too cold and they felt like they watched the city long enough. They downed some food, something they kinda forgot with all the excitement, watching Matt's father's fight again.

Vera asked him if he wanted to go anywhere, see anything else, nervousness creeping into her voice. It lasted really long, longer than she had expected. She was glad Matt got to see so much, but she worried if it had any consequences.

"No. I don't think I need to see anything else," he murmured into her hair as they were resting on the couch, her head on his chest. "I saw everything I needed. I saw more than I could ever wish for."

" 'kay."

His fingers stilled. "Would you wear the blue dress? The one-"

"Yeah, of course," Vera agreed instantly, heading to the bedroom to find the dress he had given her for their first Christmas together. She slipped them on easily, a little annoyed with the shoulder straps of her bra being visible. She peeked to the living room, seeing Matt smiling curiously.

"You look beautiful. Come here," he breathed and Vera would swear he was squinting a little. A lump started growing in her throat.

"It's starting, isn't it?" she asked, voice strangled. Matt's face twisted in an unhappy grimace, nodding. Vera quickly looked around, her mind racing. "You sure you don't want to see anything else? Anything, Matt."

Matt shook his head, beckoning for her to come closer. Vera blinked her tears away, walking to him as he straightened on the couch. His fingers reached for her dress, tugging lightly to pull her closer. He met her lips shortly, a solitude tear rolling down his cheek as he traced her lips with his thumb.

Vera looked away from his face, his expression making her cry harder. _Christ_. He was losing his sight again. How was that fair?

"No, no, no, no. Look at me, please. Vera, love, look at me," he pleaded hoarsely and she squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her lips together to stop them from trembling.

 _Get it together, you little coward._ _You're not the one who's not gonna be able to see again._

She met Matt's eyes; she could tell he lighted up at that, smiling.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and the only thing I really need to remember, okay?" he whispered and something between a chuckle and a sob bubbled in her throat. "Smile for me?"

Vera noticed the ridiculous and honestly _heart-breaking_ resemblance between the moment and their morning encounter. Matt wanted her to look at him. To smile for him. _Ježišmarja._ She forced the corners of her lips to rise, focusing on Matt's happiness at everything he had seen today to make her smile real.

Matt blinked, releasing more tears before he closed his eyes and draw her in for a kiss. She would swear she heard church bells. _Midnight. Seriously? Midnight – and the ball is over?_

When he withdrew, he didn't open his eyes again. Vera knew why; it wouldn't make a difference.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered pathetically and Matt just shook his head, finding her lips again, reaching for her left hand to stroke the line of her ring with his trembling fingers.

"Don't be."

He pulled her down on top of him, his hand wandering to her shoulder, to the back of her neck, the fingers of his other hand dancing up her thigh. He captured her lips with his, sinking in deeply, stealing her shaky breath. He inhaled heavily; taking in her scent, she realized. Tasting her. Hearing her furious heartbeat. Mapping her out with his sensitive touch.

' _Seeing' her._

She cried a little harder, returning his kiss and affection with all she had.

"Don't be sorry and let me see you again."

-.-.-.-.-

Notes:  
So, that's a thing O:-) I couldn't help myself and needed to write down my own (and Verdevil's, of course) version of 'Matt can see'. Got even more fun than I thought I would, it got out of hand a little. If you want to read a whole different case of Matt can see, which involves body-swap with the one Steve Rogers, check out my profile and look for 'Think Again (When You Stop Freaking Out)'.


End file.
